


Old Friends in New Places

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Mike Lu & Og
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike decides to visit her old friend in Orchid Bay, the Te Xuan Ze, known as Juniper Lee of course, what feels like an old friendly visit becomes an adventure when Mike reveals she needs June's help to defeat an evil witch posing as a student in June's school. (Will have secret revealed about Mike's past included)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After what seemed like ages ago, Mike finally got back in contact with an old friend of hers. One of her best friends in the whole wide world. The current Tu Xuan Ze, Juniper Lee, granddaughter of Jasmine Lee and the chosen one to see through the magic barrier of Orchid Bay and the only one to see the monsters invading the little and poor town. 

This secret was hidden from her close friends, Jody, Roger, and Ophelia, but she had permission to tell one person of her choice to tell the secret to that wasn't related to her. Before she met Marcus Connors, she wished she could have told him along with her crush on him, but no, she chose Michelene Mazinsky, also known as Mike. It started out like a normal day after school, June was in her bedroom, doing her homework, trying to tune Ray-Ray out. 

"June?" Chad Lee popped his head into his only daughter's room with a smile. "You have a phone call."

"Thanks, Dad," June smiled as she took it and answered it after he left and shut the door behind him. "Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Juniper now?" a raspy female voice asked.

"Uh, yes, you are," June didn't recognize the voice at first. "Who may I ask is calling?"

"June, it's me, Mike."

June's almond brown eyes widened in shock a little. "Mike...?" she whispered, she went to her pillow and reached in to take an old, now torn-up photograph that was hidden from everyone and she had a hold of. It had three little girls playing, one was a girl with golden blonde hair in high pigtails in a pink shirt with a white skirt and pink and white sneakers, young June with lower pigtails, a green shirt, blue skirt, black tights, and brown shoes, and the final girl had a red fedora with short ginger hair, a red shirt, red skirt, and red and white boots. How could she had forgotten? Did her new job make her too busy to even forget her friends before she had met Jody, Roger, Ophelia, and Marcus? 

"June, hello...?" the voice kept going.

"Uh, sorry," June shook her head, paying back attention. "When you say you're Mike, do you mean a tomboy girl?" 

"Yeah, you remember me now?"

June smiled as she had a memory. It was when she first met Mike and their other friend Dee Dee. They all became fast friends. It even earned them all their nicknames. June was short for Juniper obviously while Mike and Dee Dee were short for Michelene and Deanna Debra, that was also about when Barbara was pregnant with Ray-Ray which was why they had to move.

"Yeah, sorry about that," June smiled. "It's just been so long."

"Tell me about it," Mike chuckled a little. "Anyway, what've you been up to? How's umm... Your job going?"

June sighed. "It's a little tough, but I got it... Sometimes I just wish I could call in sick or something. It's also hard to keep it hidden from Mom and Dad sometimes."

"Must be hard for your grandma too since your dad is her son and all."

"Yeah... So, Mike, why'd you call? Are you gonna be able to move into Orchid Bay?" June sounded hopeful.

"Uh, not exactly... I was thinking of maybe a visit since we haven't done anything together in like eight years."

June sighed. "Mike, that sounds great and all, but I can't leave Orchid Bay unless it's the holiday when the Tu Xuan Ze and the magical creatures get one week off... Unfortunately, it's already passed and I went to theater camp."

"No, no, I get that, I mean that I'm gonna visit you."

June's eyes lit up then. "Really!?"

"Yeah," Mike could be heard smiling through the phone. "That is... If it's okay with you."

"That's totally fine with me!" June beamed. "I'm sure Mom and Dad will love it too, they don't mind visitors. Oh, don't get me started on the time Ah-Mah turned into my age and we had to tell everyone she was my cousin Roxanne."

Mike laughed a little. "You can tell me all about it when I get there, I'm gonna come in a week or so. I'll call you before I leave and meet you in town."

"Sounds great! Will I get to meet your parents too?"

Mike didn't answer for a moment.

"Mike, you there?" June asked, a little worried.

"Uhh... Yeah, sorry, dropped a pencil..." Mike said. "My parents can't make it... They have to go out of town... Also, I got a mission myself in Orchid Bay that maybe you could help me with."

"Sure, Mike, anything... What is it?"

"I'll tell you when I get there." 

"Okay... Talk to you later, Mike, I better get this homework done, then I'm gonna have dinner with my parents."

"Okay, talk to you later, June... Also, if you can, add me on ToonFace."

"You have an account there?" June asked with a hopeful smile as she happened to have her laptop computer right on her desk with her worksheets from school.

Mike laughed a little. "Who doesn't? Well, talk to you later."

"See ya, Mike." June smiled and hung up the phone. She was really going to look forward to this visit from Mike. Also hopefully, maybe Mike could come to school with her and meet Roger, Ophelia, and Jody.

Mike hung up the phone as she sighed and leaned against a computer chair, her legs crossed and her eyes slowly shut. 

The next day, the bell rang at St. Alban's school, the school where Mike went with her old 'friends', Max and Melissa. However, after Mike's adventure on the Albonquetine Islands, Melissa had moved away somewhere else and now Max was trying to get Samey away from Mike since Amy was on his and this girl named Janine's side, who was known at school for playing Squash which disgusted Mike to the core. 

"Get away from me..." the blonde-haired, green-eyed girl whimpered as her evil twin sister and the gothic boy were trying to get her to them.

"Oh, come on, Samey," Amy taunted. "Everyone knows you're just as bad as we are!"

"Yeah, don't you wanna be one of us?" Max grinned darkly.

"Hey, get away from her!" Mike snapped to them.

Amy glared at Mike while Max looked a bit cowardly and they did as told and walked away.

"You okay, Sammy?" Mike asked the girl, calling her by her real name, almost no one did that.

"Yeah, I guess," Samey sighed. "I really need to stand up for myself."

"Yeah, you do," Mike nodded. "But until then, I'll protect you."

"Thanks, Mike." Samey smiled.

Mike smiled back. "Come on, let's get to Sister Ignatius's science class. I hate for you to be late and get sent to the pastor's office... He always uses God against us..."

"Well, this is a Catholic School," Samey shrugged, then giggled. "I know the devil exists now because I have Amy for a sister."

Mike laughed a little at that. "Never change, Sammy... Max and Melissa may have come before you, then I met Lu and Og on the island, but you're my best friend as far as everyone's concerned."

"I really missed you when you went on that island, Mike... I wish I could've gone with you, but..."

"I know, I know, Amy wouldn't let you," Mike sighed which is why she went on the island alone, not only because she was the exchange student, but because no one else bothered to come with her, but Max and Melissa supported her and were promised letters every week, but never did until that one time and they had told Mike they left her for Janine. "Don't worry about it, I was fine... I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Yeah, Amy told everyone that you would probably be eaten by savage islanders or something."

"Nah, they don't eat meat there, a lot of their food is coconuts... But on Og's birthday, his mom made a pea cake."

Samey wrinkled her nose. "Pea cake?"

"They thought carrot cake sounded revolting." 

Samey shook her head. "I'll never understand islanders..."

Samey and Mike went into their science class. They tried to grab onto every word the nun instructor was giving them with a ruler in hand, threatening to slap anyone's hand with it to anyone who was dozing off or staring off into space. Mike was in fact paying attention, but she was also hoping this visit with June would work out. She was afraid too many things would change since they're both older and might become distant with nothing in common anymore. She had seen it happen many times in popular culture. 

After class, Samey and Mike were now in the cafeteria, eating their lunch. Mike decided to tell Samey about what she was going to do next week and her visit to Orchid Bay. 

"You never told me about this friend June." Samey said to her best friend once they got to their table.

Mike swallowed her burger, wiping her mouth. "I didn't really remember her until I found something weird under my pillow, then I remembered this," she took out the childhood photograph. "It's like our memories were wiped or something."

"Weird..." Samey blinked in surprise. "I hope you have a good visit to your friend."

"Thanks... You wanna come too?"

"No thanks, I wouldn't wanna be a third wheel... Besides, June's your friend, it's best you see her, I'll probably come if you visit her again another time."

Mike shrugged with a smile. "Only if that's what you want, Sammy..."

"I want you to be happy," Samey smiled to her best friend. "We'll hang out again another time."

"Thanks, Sammy."

"Of course, Mike... Also, thanks for calling me 'Sammy'."

Mike smiled. "I'll give you back a souvenir."

"Great!"

The two shared a hug and spent the rest of their lunch having fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week seemed to take forever to get to. It was hard to tell who was more excited, Mike or June. Jody was no doubt very thrilled to meet this one called Mike and was willing to introduce herself as part of the welcoming committee, Roger was excited and thought maybe he could hook up with Mike, from June's descriptions, she sounded kind of hot to him, and Ophelia said she was thrilled, but sounded uncaring as always. Her optimism was always drained and dark like her personality. 

"Ready to pick up your friend?" Michael asked his daughter.

"You bet, Dad," June smiled, very excited about this. "I hope she likes Orchid Bay."

"I'm sure she will... Come along now." 

June smiled as she went to the car.

"Dinner should be ready by the time you all get back." Barbara told her husband and daughter as she waved them off from the front door.

"Come on, June, let's get to the airport." Michael got his hands on the car's steering wheel, ready to take June to meet Mike for the first time in eight years.

"Yeah, Dad." June smiled.

Michael drove the car out of the Lee residence and to the airport. This was so exciting for June, but she was hoping not too much would change since she last saw Mike. She would do her best not to judge Mike's new conditions and hoped her Orchid Bay friends would be accepting of Mike as well. Even if Ophelia thought it was unusual for Mike to be a girl with a name like that, thinking her parents must have wanted a boy. June insisted it was a nickname and decided not to tell Mike's true first name as it was despicable to the girls. June took out a book and looked through it with a smile.

"Whatcha got there, June?" Michael asked, he caught a glimpse of the girl with the book in the back-seat.

"Oh, this is a book I wanna give Mike," June explained with a smile. "I thought I'd show her some things about Orchid Bay..."

"Sounds lovely, I hope she enjoys it." 

"Me too, Dad... Me too..."

June was actually lying. She didn't mean to lie to her father, but she kind of had to right now. The book was actually about the monsters and magical creatures of Orchid Bay. Despite the fact of the magical barrier and Te Xuan Ze business being a family secret, she was given permission to tell one mortal and she chose it to be Mike since they were so close. Almost like sisters. 

Michael pulled up his car to the airport and walked out with June. This was very exciting as June was anxious to see Mike Mazinsky for the first time since they were little kids. She just hoped this would all be worth it, she was happy and nervous. Her stomach had metaphorical fluttering butterflies in it as she couldn't wait any longer and at the same time, she wanted it to last. 

"Is that her, kiddo?" Michael asked as June was looking around.

June looked ahead. She looked at the childhood photo she had of Mike which was her red fedora with a red short-sleeved top, a red skirt, red boots with white laces, short ginger hair and she was holding a yellow teddy bear. She then saw the real girl with a smile as she had pigtails, a gold earring on one ear, a red zipped up hooded jacket, a red skirt, white long socks, and red and white sneakers.

"Mike!" June beamed, running to her.

"June!" Mike called back, running to her.

And then the two shared a warm, friendly hug. They then broke apart and smiled to each other.

"Where are your other friends?" Mike asked.

"Oh, they had to do other things," June replied with a smile. "When you come to school with me, you can meet them."

"Oh, okay," Mike smiled, then looked up at the man with her. "Oh, you must be June's dad."

"That I am," Michael nodded, shaking her hand. "Michael Lee."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lee," Mike said with a smile. "Also thank you for having me come into your home."

"So polite you are, Mike," Michael smiled in admiration. "Mrs. Lee is making steaks. I hope you aren't a vegetarian."

"Dad..." June rolled her eyes, she had suggested the steaks for dinner in the first place since Mike told her about foods she would like to eat during her time away from home.

Michael chuckled as he led Mike and June back to his car.

"That'll be fine, Mr. Lee," Mike said, smiling. "I'm pretty hungry after that five hours on the plane."

"Dang..." June murmured.

"Well, hopefully some good home-cooking will do you just fine." Michael chuckled as he helped Mike into the car with her bags.

Mike smiled as she sat alongside June on the way back to the Lee house. This seemed really fun already. Just another exciting adventure awaiting them. 

"So, Mike, you think you'll enjoy San Francisco?" Michael asked.

"I hope I do," Mike answered as she stared out the window to see the new sights and sounds that Orchid Bay had to offer for her. "I've seen it on TV all the time, but I never really experienced it for myself."

"I could say the same thing about New York," June chuckled. "Maybe next time I'll visit you in Manhattan."

Mike looked back to her with a smile. "I'd like that."

Michael smiled at the girls as he kept driving them home.

After meeting and greeting, Barbara served dinner to everyone. Mike also met June's little brother she never got to meet who was named Ray-Ray she learned and she got to actually see Dennis, their older brother. Unlike Ray-Ray and June though, he couldn't see through the magical barrier. 

"After dinner, Mike, I'll show you my room," June said as they were finishing up their meal. "That is... If you'd like."

Mike finished her glass of milk, then looked back at her friend. "Of course, I'd love that."

June smiled.

"So, Mike, I got a question for ya." Ray-Ray said to the city girl.

"Shoot, kid, what's up?" Mike looked at him.

"If you're a girl, why's your name Mike?" 

"It's my nickname."

"Oh... What's your real name then?"

Mike narrowed her eyes. "I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Aw, come on, I won't tell!" Ray-Ray urged her to tell him.

"Ray-Ray, Mike said no, if she doesn't want to tell us, that's her business." Barbara told her youngest child strictly.

"Yes, Mom..." Ray-Ray mumbled, his stomach turned when his mother called him out like that. "Sorry, Mike..."

After dinner, the girls went to June's bedroom. June took out the book she wanted to show Mike and Mike took it back, happily skimming through it.

"So, you face all these magical creatures all the time?" Mike asked.

"Against my will," June sighed. "And it's hard that I can't tell my friends... Not even Mom and Dad know."'

"Your parents don't know?" Mike sounded surprised.

"Ah-Mah couldn't tell Dad since the Te Xuan Ze label skipped a generation," June explained. "So, not even knows about me or her helping the magic world... Sometimes I wish I could tell them though."

"Yeah, keeping a big secret is touch," Mike gave an understanding nod. "Sometimes you just wanna tell 'em, but if you do, it'll rip them to shreds."

"Exactly!"

Mike decided to change the subject. "So, when do I go to school with you?"

"After tomorrow," June gave a nod. "I can't wait for you to meet the others. I think you'll really like them."

"I hope so too." Mike smiled back.


End file.
